Tragedy strikes
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: What would you do if your world shattered around you? if everything you knew was shaken to the core? this is what naruto has just had happen. I don't own nothing except the plot and characters unless told other wise. rating for future chapters and adult content.


It had been two weeks since graduation. Naruto had ended up on Team 7 with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi. Now in those two weeks they had done minimal training and a lot of D-ranks. Not that Naruto minded as D-ranks meant money but he knew if they were to ever pull a C-rank or higher they would be screwed. So when his team pulled another set of missions he decided when they were done with them that he was going to talk with Kakashi about their training. They had pulled weeds, to which Naruto was yelled at once again for supposedly messing up. I know what I pulled and what I didn't so I know I didn't mess up. Then we walked dogs which is annoying. I don't hate dogs but they seem to hate me with a passion. Now it was our last mission of the day. We were chasing the Daimyo's wife, Madam Shijimi's cat Tora or the devil cat amongst the Genin. She was the most notorious cat in the fire nation. I swear up and down if that damn cat attacks me again it will be its last.

They came to a collection of alleyways. Naruto saw a small furry thing take off down side alley. Naruto said, "I think she went this way."

"Shut up idiot. You don't know that." Said Sakura snidely as she smacked him in the head.

Naruto merely grit his teeth and counted before he said, "I just saw something small and furry run down there. I couldn't see it clear enough to confirm it was Tora though."

Kakashi said, "Alright we'll split up. There are only four alleys. Naruto you take the one you saw the animal. Sasuke you take the one in the middle. Sakura you take the one between Sasuke and Naruto's alley. I'll take the farthest one. Use the mic's if you find her or not when you reach the dead end or the main street. If you have a dead end, turn around and come down another one and join up with the one down it."

"Yes sensei." Said the three before taking off down their respective streets

Naruto was searching for the small creature he'd seen and Sakura reported in _Mine ended already and I found nothing._

Naruto sighed and created a clone and said, "Go to Sakura's section and continue going. I know damn well she isn't finished but just wants to join Sasuke in his."

The clone used the Shunshin no Jutsu and went to the alley Sakura was in and saw her running away and merely shook his head as he continued down her alley. Naruto snorted and said, "Lying bitch."

Naruto kept walking and came to a side alley that ended right away and Naruto saw the little fur ball and touched his mic and said, "Sensei it wasn't Tora just a stray."

 _Alright Naruto. Keep looking for her._

Naruto crouched down and held his hand out and said, "It's ok little one. Come here I won't hurt you."

Naruto kept trying and when the fur ball came toward him he was about to get him when the fur ball ran away and Naruto said, "Aww don't run off I'm not going to hurt you."

He froze and reached for a Kunai only to have something wrapped around his throat really tightly. He clawed at the rope and managed to hit his microphone. All the other three heard was his gagging and gasping as he tried to breathe. They all froze and Sasuke said, "Sensei what was that?"

Naruto heard them and realized that he had hit his communicator and Kakashi said, "Where's Sakura?"

"With me." Said Sasuke

Kakashi had a sinking feeling and said, "Naruto?"

He didn't get an answer per say but they heard the same gagging and gasping and Kakashi said, "Naruto if you need help hit the communicator repeatedly?"

It took a while but he hit it twice before they heard the thud of a body hitting the ground and it going out and Sasuke said, "Sensei what do we do?"

Kakashi had already booked it backward and said, "Abort the mission get back to Naruto now!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned and ran after Naruto. Kakashi did as well. In the mean time Naruto laid on the ground unconscious but his eyes were open still sending a feed to the Nine tails who was watching all this unfold as Naruto ended up in his seal just floating in the water. Out in the real world the one who attacked him was laughing his ass off at having killed the demon. He hefted the lead pipe he had with him and actually smashed Naruto in the head repeatedly so that he didn't have to worry about the Fox being able to repair the damage he'd done before he was ready for it. He kicked him over on his back and chuckled to himself. He actually undid his pants and then kicked him over again and yanked them down. He then spent the better part of his time actually raping Naruto. When he was done with him after several rounds with Naruto he actually pulled the pants back up before taking up the lead pipe and wailing on Naruto with it. He even stabbed him several times. And when he pulled the rope off his throat having left it tied tightly Naruto was laying on the ground battered and bruised barely alive. He was on his stomach so the guy grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head backward as far as he could before taking a very sharp knife and sliding it across Naruto's throat. The cut was deep very deep in fact. He'd cut it so deep he'd met resistance by the way of Naruto's spine. He actually felt Kakashi's aura but knew it was a ways off yet and chuckled to himself because he knew Naruto would be long dead before the Copy cat ninja arrived. He shunshined away leaving no trace he was there.

The Kyuubi was not happy in the least his jailer was dying very fast and that hairless monkey coward had done more damage than anyone else before and left him with very little time to heal him before he died. He was swearing up a storm from inside his cage cursing the coward to the deepest darkest depts. of hell when he heard the soft mew. He listened intently and heard it again more urgently. Outside the seal in the real world the little fur ball Naruto had found came out of hiding and had padded over to Naruto as soon as the attacker left. It padded over and mewed at him but got no response and kept mewing at him as it got closer. When it got close enough too actually see him it realized how badly hurt he really was and mewed pitifully at him. It curled up right against his torn up throat using its own body to stem most of the blood flow. Kyuubi was never so grateful to another animal in his life. He swore he would pay that little Kit back for its help in saving the boy.

The three Nins ran toward Naruto's location at top speeds. Kakashi just had this sinking feeling he was going to be too late to do anything for his youngest student. When they got there they were horrified. The amount of blood that was pooled around Naruto was unbelievable. They ran over and Kakashi went over to his side and said, "Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer him at all so he knelt down and went to move him only to hear the hiss from the fur ball near him and Kakashi said, "OK we can't move him I guess. Sasuke, Sakura come over here I need to get him to the Hospital fast."

They went over and grabbed his vest and he Shunshined all of them to the hospital as soon as they arrived Kakashi yelled, "I NEED HELP!"

They came running with a gurney and as soon as they went to lift him Kakashi lifted the kitten away from Naruto's throat causing blood to spray everywhere making Sakura scream in fright. They rushed Naruto to the back to heal him and the Kitten mewed horribly and tried to get away from Kakashi and he said, "Calm down little one. I know you want to go in there with him but you can't right now. You'll only be in the way. So stay here with me." He looked at the other two and said, "Sasuke I need you to go inform the Sandaime of what has happened. Sakura I need you to go to the Inuzuka Compound and tell Tsume I need her here with her best trackers immediately."

Both of them ran out of the Hospital and Kakashi looked at the pitiful Kitten in his hands and sighed as he said, "Come on little one let's get you cleaned up shall we."

He created a clone to stay there in case the doctors had news or needed questions answered and he went into the restroom and cleaned the poor kitten up. Most of the water turned red with blood and black with dirt. When the kitten was cleaned up as best Kakashi could do without soap he dried it off with an air hand dryer before returning to the main room and dispelling his clone that had nothing to report. He sat in the chairs with the kitten petting its beige and black spotted fur _(A/N: Cheetah or Jaguar coloring and pattern)_. Tsume came in and said, "Hatake what the hell happened?"

Kakashi explained what happened and Tsume growled threateningly same as the dogs with her and she said, "They better hope I don't find them before the ANBU who will be sent out do."

Hiruzen arrived just as Tsume and the other Inuzuka were leaving as she snarled, "No one touches one of my pups and lives to tell about it."

When they were gone Kakashi looked at the Sandaime and said, "I'm really confused here."

"As am I Kakashi. Any word yet?" said Hiruzen sitting down as well.

Sasuke and Sakura taking a chair as well and Kakashi said, "No sir. Nothing so far."

Hiruzen said, "Boar go back and make sure they are actually doing their job and not just acting like it as usual in regards to him."

Boar bowed and left to the back and one nurse stopped him and said, "You can't go in there. They need to concentrate. As it is their already dropping trying to heal him as it is."

Boar said, "I won't bother them. The Sandaime just asked me to look and make sure they are actually doing their job is all."

He looked in there and clenched his fist at the sight and merely let the door close and the nurse said, "He's really bad this time."

"How bad are we talking ma'am? The Hokage is going to ask." Said Boar knowing the man wasn't going to ask him but wanted to know.

"He has several stab wounds that hit his lungs and his liver. He has several fractured bones. Internal hemorrhaging. We've found evidence he's been raped repeatedly. His throat was slit so badly they hit bone. He's lost more blood than humanly possible to survive. His vocal cords were severed. We're not sure if we or the fox can fix them. The worst injury he has so far is the head injury. His skulls been shattered severely." Said the nurse

Boar never took his eyes off Naruto's beaten and bruised face and said, "How severally exactly? There are different levels when it comes to Naruto."

"Worse than the time when he was three." Said the nurse

Boar clenched his teeth and inclined his head as he walked away and stopped as he said, "Will he live?"

"Don't know Boar-san. After we're done healing him if he lives through the night he should be fine. But if there is damage done to his head we won't know until he wakes up how extensive that will be if there is any." Said the nurse, "At this moment I can't answer that question with a definite yes or no. If you want my personal opinion prepare for the worst case senior."

Boar inclined his head and left the back and came out and said, "Their doing their job sir. Their having to switch medics repeatedly due to chakra exhaustion."

That scared both Hiruzen and Kakashi and Kakashi said, "How bad was it exactly? Did one tell you?"

"A nurse did." He listed off all Naruto's injuries and said, "His head is what worries them the most. She said it was worse than the time when he was three."

Kakashi hung his head and said, "Then we can only hope that there isn't any more damage done to him then there already was."

Sasuke and Sakura were confused and Boar had his hand clenched and said, "Sir?"

Hiruzen heard the strain in his voice and said, "Go ahead Boar."

The kids wondered what they were talking about when Boar disappeared. He arrived on field 9 and actually surprised the three kids there by attacking their sensei. One student went to help when their teacher said, "Stay there Lee. It is alright."

They fought for almost an hour and a half in an intense match and once Boar went to throw a punch and the man caught it he said, "I think your anger has ran its course now Boar my friend."

Boar stood there and after taking a deep breath said, "I'm sorry my friend."

"No need to apologize Boar." Said the man going over and placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "What has happened to make you so angry you initiate a sparring match with the match instead of verbally?"

Boar actually broke down then and told him. The three kids were horrified someone would do that to one of their own. The man merely let Boar cry on his shoulder. The kids saw that fact Boar took his mask off and had actually hidden his face in their teacher's shoulder and once calm again he cleaned his face and put the mask back and said, "Forgive my rude behavior Gai."

"You are its understandable. Come let us go to the Hospital. Maybe they heard something. My eternal rival will need his friend in any case." Said Gai as they headed for the hospital.

Tenten put her arm around Lee's shoulders as they walked with their teacher. Neji though bit his lip before going into the main part of the village instead of following them and once there he looked and found Teams 10 and 8 together. He went over and Asuma said, "Do you need something Hyuuga-san?"

Kurenai said, "Neji-san what is the matter?"

Neji bowed and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting. But can I borrow my cousin please Miss Yuhi?"

Hinata was surprised and Kurenai said, "Of course."

Neji stood straight and Hinata went over to him and said, "What's wrong?"

Neji crouched to her level which was something he never did any other time. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "I thought you should hear this from me instead of someone else Imoto."

The name held weight to it since Neji hadn't called her that in a really long time and Neji said, "ANBU Boar came to the field earlier to spar with Gai-sensei to relieve his anger. He informed Sensei that Naruto was placed in the hospital."

Asuma was shocked they all were and Neji said, "His injuries are pretty sever."

"How sever Neji? There is a huge difference between sever for you and sever for Naruto." Said Asuma

Neji looked at him and said, "Boar said he had internal hemorrhaging, several busted bones, has had both his lungs and liver were injured do to several stab wounds, he is completely black and blue, has evidence of being forcibly taken several times. And Boar said his head was the worst injury he had despite having his throat slit bad enough they hit bone all the way across. Said his head injury was worse than the one he had at three." He looked at Hinata who was crying, "He said the Medi-nin didn't think he'd make it but that they were trying their damndest. Their having to switch the medics cause their suffering from exhaustion from trying to heal him."

Hinata broke down crying and Neji merely hugged her much to her shock and he said, "I am sorry Imoto-chan. I just thought it would be better if you heard it from me and not from someone else."

Kurenai said, "No Neji thank you. It was very thoughtful of you."

Asuma stood up and said, "Come on let's go join Kakashi. He's gonna need some support after this."

Kurenai got up and before she could take Hinata, Neji lifted her like one would a child. He carried her in his arms like an adult would a smaller child. They all followed behind their teachers but Shikamaru left them and Ino said, "Shika where are you going?"

"I'll catch up. Just go on ahead." Said Shikamaru

He went to the academy and went to the mission desk and said, "Genma-san can I ask you for a favor please?"

"Of course?" said Genma

"Can you take over Iruka-sensei's class please? He's gonna come with me." Said Shikamaru

"Why exactly?" said Genma

"I take it the Sandaime wasn't here when he was summoned to the hospital." Said Shikamaru

"No he wasn't." said Genma

"Why was he asked to come there?" said Izumo standing near Kotetsu

"Naruto was attacked. He's pretty bad. The Medi-nin don't know if he'll make it or not." Said Shikamaru

All three were horrified both Izumo and Kotetsu had tears in their eyes and Shikamaru said, "I know the moment I tell Iruka-sensei any of this he'll want to come to the hospital."

Genma got up and said, "Let's go inform him then."

Izumo said, "Be sure to have someone come back and tell us the outcome alright Nara."

"You got it promise." Said Shikamaru

Genma as they walked said, "How bad are we talking?"

Shikamaru told him when Neji had told them and Genma said, "Damn it to hell. As if he didn't have enough problems with his head."

"What do you mean Genma-san?" said Shikamaru

"Naruto when he was three was attacked. His head was badly injured. He was in a coma for six months because of it. When he woke up it was determined that he had brain damage. Naruto before the attack had an IQ of 220 which if I was told right is your current IQ Shikamaru. When he woke up he was down to 69 points." Said Genma

Shikamaru was shocked that was a massive drop and he said, "What was the reason for the attack exactly?"

"Because Naruto was born the day the nine-tails attacked this village people are ignorant. They think Naruto really is the fox in disguise. He was found near the Yondaime Hokage along with his mother Kushina who the third said was helping Minato-sama contain the fox with her chakra chains. It's a blood limit of the Uzumaki clan but needs a special kind of chakra to use. Naruto was born outside the village so no one saw him before the fox was killed. So they all assume the Yondaime sealed it in human form." Said Genma, "The marks on Naruto's face are from being exposed to the Fox's chakra for a long period of time. He was attacked by Fugaku Uchiha and few others from his clan. He said that Naruto spoke to him as an adult would so it proved he was the fox since his two boys couldn't do that and they were the elite Nin."

Shikamaru said, "Was he punished for it?"

"Hell no. no one ever is. No one will be this time either. The damn civilian council rules Naruto despite him being the heir to two clans in this village. If Minato-sama was alive he'd murder the lot of them for what they're doing. Hell I'm pretty sure he'd of just let the fox murder us all instead of saving us from it." Said Genma angrily

Shikamaru said, "I don't think Naruto had brain damage."

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" said Genma

"Well if it were me. And I got my ass kicked and ended up in a six month coma for acting my true self then I would hide it. I would make myself act stupider than I really am. And if I woke up alone I would use the attack to my advantage because no one would notice the mask I use to hide behind. They would all think it was because of the head injury."

Genma laughed and said, "Man I really hope your right. And if you are I seriously hope that there is no damage this time around."

They went to the classroom and Shikamaru said, "Iruka-sensei, Genma-san has agreed to watch your class for you."

"What for?" said Iruka

Genma went over and put his hand on his shoulder and in a quiet voice said, "Naruto was attacked. He's currently in the hospital. It doesn't look good Iruka. The medics don't think he'll make it."

Iruka felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Back in the hospital though everyone was shocked to find everyone there. They were even more shocked that all of the ANBU were there waiting as well. Asuma said, "Father."

"Asuma, nothing yet." Said Hiruzen, "Your missing a student?"

"I know he bailed halfway here." Said Asuma

Sakura went to say something when Kakashi said, "He probably went to inform Iruka of what happened."

"That was my thinking." Said Asuma as he sat near his father, "Should we inform Kono?"

"That might be a good idea." Said Hiruzen sighing

Before he could send anyone Shikamaru arrived with Iruka. They weren't surprised when behind them stood Teuchi and Ayame. But the small child that ran over to Asuma and Hiruzen was a surprise. Shikamaru sat down and said, "He was at Ichiraku when we went past there. I already told him."

"Thank you Shikamaru." Said Hiruzen

"Welcome sir." Said Shikamaru

Iruka went over and sat next to Kakashi and said, "What's with the kitten Kakashi-san?"

"He's a stray Naruto found while we were looking for Tora." Said Sasuke, "He was curled up against Naruto's throat."

"This fur ball is the only reason Naruto lived long enough to get to him. He used his body to stop the blood flow and hissed at me when I went to move him. Got quite pissed when I took him away from Naruto too." Said Kakashi

Iruka scratched his ears and said, "Thank you little kitten."

The kitten mewed at him but it sounded sad to them and Kiba said, "He's upset. Guess he likes Naruto already."

"So whose tracking the one who did this if all our ANBU are here?" said Shikamaru curiously

"Tsume is." Said Kakashi

"You sicked my mother on them. Oh good god your never gonna find anything out from them then." Said Kiba shuddering

"Maybe you can elaborate on something for us Kiba. What did your mother mean when she said no one touches one of her pups and gets away with it?" said Hiruzen

Kiba shocked everyone when he said, "Naruto's my younger brother."

"How exactly?" said Ino shocked

"My mom adopted him. She didn't do it on paper so the village won't recognize it probably but she did do it by our clan standards." Said Kiba, "He's been my younger brother for a while now."

"Do you know why she did it?" said Hiruzen

"Apparently my father was supposed to watch Naruto when he was a year old. His usual guard Hound was out on a mission and you sir were in a meeting with the village elders at the time. My father instead of watching him dragged him out to the center of the village tossed him in a cage poured oil over him then strung him up for everyone to see. He set it on fire. Apparently the majority to the village was laughing and cheering while Naruto screamed in agony. My mother came back from a mission and saw what was going on and she went nuts. She ended up beating my father and when he asked her why she was so pissed she said that anyone willing to harm a pup whether there's or not wasn't a good mate. So she killed him. She brought Naruto home with her and the medics in my family healed him. He's been a part of our family since." Said Kiba

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "I always wondered what your father did to piss Tsume off. All she ever told me was he harmed one of her pups. I always assumed she meant you or Hana. Guess she'd already adopted Naruto by the time I asked her."

"Mother did it as soon as she brought him home. He'd of died otherwise. His own healing blood limit wouldn't have healed him at all. It was killing him by closing off his airway and damaging his lungs more than they were from the flames." Said Kiba

Hana walked in and said, "Sir?"

"Yes Hana." Said Hiruzen

"Mother found that rat bastard. She wants to know what you want done to him. She wants nothing more than to kill him but is holding off." Said Hana

Hiruzen said, "Have him given to Ibiki for now. Let him find out all he can from him. She may deal out his punishment when it goes to the Council."

"Yes sir." Said Hana leaving in smoke

"Clone. Must be with mother still." Said Kiba, "And might I say that was showing great restraint on her part."

"Oh I know hence why I said she could have him after word." Said Hiruzen knowingly

When Tsume returned she said, "The bastard is with Ibiki who I might add is not happy with him after I told him what he did and to whom."

"Interesting." Said Hiruzen, "And thank you for restraining yourself. I know how protective you are of your children Tsume."

"You have no idea sir." Said Tsume as she sat down.

Kiba was near her and put his head against her chest and she merely ran her fingers through his hair and Hana took the spot on the other side and was in the same position. Their dogs were together too. When the nurse came out she told them that Naruto's blood pressure tanked. And that they were losing medics faster than they could replace them. Kakashi had given the kitten to Konohamaru to hold onto so he was free. He merely leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and pulled the chain from out of his vest and closed his eye as his head sat against his hands as he held the chain. They all watched the ANBU follow him one after the other. Ino said, "What are they doing?"

"Praying." Said Tsume quietly, "Those chains hold religious artifacts. Their own personal gods and goddesses. When the least religious Captain starts praying you join in because that means even he has to hope for a miracle."

They were shocked and Sasuke said, "He doesn't pray very often."

They were shocked and Asuma said, "He's done that before in front of you guys?"

"Yeah we got ambushed on a mission. Sakura ended up being thrown into a large boulder and was knocked out. We couldn't get her to wake up and she was convulsing a lot. We set up camp to wait it out since it was way too dark to travel in an area with bogs and quick sand. Sensei started praying when he couldn't help her anymore." Said Sasuke, "I asked Naruto what he was doing and he said he was praying and that we should join him because Sensei didn't pray unless he thought it couldn't be fixed with your own two hands. All three of us spent the better part of the night praying and come morning she was awake."

They were shocked and Asuma said, "Yep that's the thing. When Kakashi starts praying Kami starts listening to him and whoever joins him. The more voices the better the chances."

Both Hana and Kiba shocked the other kids by joining in with the ANBU. Teuchi and Ayame did as well as did Iruka. Neji and Hinata joined in as did Tsume, Konohamaru, Hiruzen and Asuma. Shikamaru had already been doing it before Kakashi even started. Sasuke surprised them all by joining in with them. In his hand from his weapon pouch he held a chain with a white fox that actually hung out of his hand as he held the one from around his neck. Ino said, "Why are you praying to a fox god?"

Sasuke mentally praying said, "I don't. I pray to the Fire God as does ever other Uchiha before me. Naruto prays to the fox god Inari. It's his necklace. I found it. The bastard yanked it off breaking the clasp. Since Inari is Naruto's goddess I'm hoping she will listen just as my own will."

They were shocked but no one said anything as they joined in making everyone who cared about Naruto being one collective voice praying for his health.

 _(A/N: please review this. I love the fact you all follow and favorite my stories. but I appreciate feedback as well. so thank you for your continued support.)_


End file.
